


the mornings with you

by imtuanshook



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Mark - Freeform, Breakfast, Breakfest, Cuddling, Depression, Dom Jackson, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Medication, Mornings, Sub Mark, Top Jackson, a hint of angst, chef jackson, cook jackson, domestic AU, for my baby, its really soft okay, markson, mentions of depression, ok its angst im sorry, relationship, sleepy mark, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtuanshook/pseuds/imtuanshook
Summary: in which jackson, cooks breakfast and comforts, his very sleepy husband.





	the mornings with you

**Author's Note:**

> taylor; i like mornings with soft cuddling, cooking food for their boyfriend and sleepy mornings. 
> 
> for taylor ❤

_**the mornings with you** _

 

mark woke up with his cheek pressed to the cool velvet pillow. the cold sheets next to him having long been vacant,very much missing the warmth of his husband that had usually joined him in the mornings. rolling beneath the fluffy duvets before pulling himself from the sheets. shakily taking to his feet as he did his best to ignore the thoughts rushing through his mind, as if his thoughts were a carousel of his each and every fears for life. choosing to brush the thoughts off, attempting to start his day with just the right amount of positivity. 

he took to his feet, noticing a small, blue sticky note coated with neat hand writing stuck to the bedroom door. 'good morning, my love" it read. mark plucked the sticky note from the door with a soft giggle, pulling on a pair of jacksons large pajama pants over his tiny frame. already having slept in one of his husbands t-shirts, making his way to the kitchen. yet another sticky note greeting him, this time placed gently next to an empty plate, a sweet smell intoxicating mark as he passed the oven. 

"i'm making your favorite ;)" the note read, mark giggling at his husbands cheesiness. grinning as he brought the sticky note to hand, joining it along side the other. hearing the gentle sound of the front door opening, jerking his head back in surprise. jackson stood there, mittens covering his hands as he held a few slips of paper. snow clinging in small lumps to the stray grey fibers, a pristine white covering the charcoal grey. stepping from the wintry scenery as he shook the mittens off, closing the door behind him.

"goodmorning, beautiful" he hummed, greeting mark with a half smile, his warm eyes crinkled in mirth, a small curve curling his pillowy lips. "jackson" mark said softly, his voice still hoarse with sleep. although his heart instantly picking up its beat in his chest at the sight of his husband, rushing to jackson as he nearly tackled him. his thin arms wrapping jacksons rather muscular waist, "why aren't you in bed, my love?" jackson asks his visibly sleepy lover. 

the snow on jacksons coat rapidly melting to give it a washed look. tightly winding his arms around marks waist, chuckling as he pressed the small boy to his chest. "it was cold without you" mark whispered softly against his chest. "i can't hear you if your in my chest, sweetheart" jackson silently chuckled, "but you're so warm" mark whined, nuzzling his face further into jacksons embrace. mark whined a little as jackson pulled away, placing the mail gently on the counter top as he threaded his fingertips through out his husbands. 

tightly squeezing them in reassurance, "did you take your medication yet?" jackson asked, although knowing the answer before mark shook his head. mark clung to his husbands arm as jackson used his available hand to take to the cup board, taking the small pill bottle to hand. expertly unscrewing the cap, placing the pill gently in his husbands hand as mark flashed a slight pout. although still accepting to cup of water jackson passed to him, gulping down the pills and jutting out his tongue in proof he had swallowed the medication.

mark wasting no time in burying his face back deeply into his husbands chest. jacksons black cherry scent completely consuming him, just the way he loved. "i made you your favorite" jackson grinned, mark whining as his husband pulled away and took back to the oven. taking off the skillet cover, exposing the french toast his husband had been _'secretly'_ cooking. mark allowing the scent to intoxicate him once more, although much rather preferring his husbands alluring black cherry.

"baby go back to bed" jackson hummed to his obviously sleepy lover. "not tired" mark said, eyes closed as he leaned against jacksons muscular frame. resting his head against his husbands broad shoulder, jackson chuckling in adoration for his husbands sleepy tone. "its better if you eat with the medication" jackson instructed, leading his husband back to their shared bedroom, laying him down on the duvets as mark pressed his cheek to the cool silken mattress. 

scooting his way up to the velvet lined pillows, jackson cozily pulling the duvets over mark before tucking in the sides. "its better if i don't take it at all" mark quietly said, a soft exhale escaping jackson at the thought. "it'll help, my love" jackson cooes just before attempting to sit up from the edge of the bed. although marks tiny hand quickly wrapping his wrist, pulling him back with a quickness. "and when did my baby get so strong?" jackson chuckled, mark slightly grinning in response.

"when you kept leaving me all alone and cold" he whispered, his voice barely that of a whisper although jackson understanding all the same. "i'll be right back with your food, my love" jackson hummed, mark letting out a whine low in his throat, although unraveling his fingertips from jacksons wrist. his angelic features shadowed with a pout, his pout dissipating the moment jacksons heavy footsteps returned back with two plates in hand. 

jackson took his seat on the edge of the bed next to his husband, who was lovingly waiting for him as he flashed a grin the moment jackson sat down. a small sigh of anxiety leaping from marks mouth as he curls at his husbands side, jackson winding one arm around his waist as mark leans in against his chest. "here baby, eat some" jackson says, attempting to distract the boys carousel of thoughts. ripping a small piece of the toast off, pressing it to his husbands soft lips.

mark, to exhausted to protest accepting his husbands offer at food, playfully nipping at jacksons finger. marks muscles visibly tightened, gulping as his anxiety towards the situation grew. although, jacksons fingertips soothingly were brought up to brush his cheek, lining his jawline with his index finger. mark brings a tentative hand to cuff jacksons cheek, sharing their silence in solace, in their silence marks pain was always more prominent.

 _'its heavy'_ was the only way mark could describe it in moments he actually talked about the situation. he carried it around, always. as if it was a shadow casting down on his life, hung by a thin thread as mark was far to fragile to hold something so heavy. mark could never pin point the exact moments the thread snapped, causing the weight to shift downward completely onto him. although in this moment, even jackson knew in this moment of marks silent screams for help.

as if the oceans had drawn back, and crashed all at once upon him. mark lets out a shaky exhale as he feels the tears swell in his eyes, always distressed as he could never pinpoint the reason. his heart being wildly at the prospect of when his tears would fall, desperately attempting to hold them back. jackson sorrowfully tilted his head to the side, brushing his thumb along side marks cheek. "i'm okay" mark shakily whispers, although in this moment jackson finally knew 'i'm okay' translated to 'i'm trying to be okay for you'. 

mark allowed his dark lashes, brimmed with tears to flutter shut. nearly faltering as he felt the gentle brush of lips against his cheek. mark brings a shaky hand to wrap the back of jacksons neck, the two breath on breath. jackson closing the distance between them, his lips flourishing against his husbands. mark melts closer to jacksons embrace, jacksons lips fitting so perfectly into his own, as if they were made to be there.  

the two nearly forgetting to breath as jackson pulls away with a heavy pant, gazing back at marks glassy eyes. "i love you" jackson whispers, placing another tender kiss against his husbands soft lips, "i love you to" mark says breathily, gazing back at the loving stare of his husband. "love you so much" mark says softly, tackling into jacksons chest as he shoves the man down. nearly knocking off the plates in the process, although jackson swiftly catching them.

"lets eat now, beautiful" jackson hums, mark reluctantly nodding. because no matter how far he reaches, no matter where he goes, he knows jackson will always be right there. even on his darkest of days, jackson will be there, hand in hand, and mark finds comfort in that fact. enjoying each and every, wonderful morning with his husband.


End file.
